Galway Girls
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: Riona and Aislinn's lives take an unexpected spin after their father fails to pay his debts. The sisters are forced into a human trafficking ring where they run into a boy no older than four; his father just happens to be a blast from Riona's past. How will the girls escape with the boy and how will they deal with the "Charming" life the Sons have to offer? Jax/OC Chibs/OC pairing
1. Running With the Devil

**Chapter 1 – Running With The Devil **  
**I do not own SOA or anything youtube related.**

_Riona, Aislinn, and Pepper are original characters of my own making. They are Irish/American raised so their lingo will be a bit off. I do not give anyone permission to use them. This will not follow SOA story or timeline. There might be bits of canon here and there but not much. This will be the only chapter posted look to my profile on where to go for more. This story is 44 chapters in! _

"I'm begging you. Don't do this. Not my girls."

"How many chances have we given ya?!"

"I'll get the money! I give you my word!"

"That's what ya said the last two visits, and you're always short. Third strike, you're out. We made that clear last time!" The loan shark picked up a framed picture of the man's daughters.

He placed a hand over his heart then sent the father a mischievous wink.

"Such lovely girls. I promise ta milk them for everythin' they're worth, Pepper."

Pepper looked on in sheer terror as he could see the girls outside his window. They'd just come back from gathering the cattle and were on their horses. The loan shark smiled as he pulled back the curtain and got a better look.

"Take the house and everything in it. Leave them be."

"Your house isn't worth shite, and ya know it. It's fallin' apart, just like ya!"

Pepper shook his head and with this desperate look in his eyes. The girls were approaching the house as they'd gotten the cattle sorted and their horses put up. They were laughing about something and talking about their next gig. The girls sang every weekend at one of the local pubs. Aside from working their father's ranch, that's how they made a living. They were good and well known throughout most of Ireland. Damn near every pub knew about the Lawless sisters and they were always welcome. Pepper recoiled as his eldest was first to turn that knob.

"RUN RIONA! TAKE YOUR SISTER AND RUN!" Pepper shouted on top of his lungs and was sent a swift punch to the gut.

The girls looked on in shock.

"Pa?" The youngest uttered and his eldest shook her head as if to scold her father.

"What have ya done pa?!" She questioned rather accusingly.

"I'm sorry…" Pepper muttered with his head hung low.

"Aye, I bet ya are." She scoffed in disbelief.

The girls were taught to carry their shotguns with them when tending to the farm. The youngest had hers aimed at one of the men.

"No Linny." Her sister whispered then reached over lowering the gun.

They were outnumbered, and Riona knew if Aislinn fired that gun they were as good as dead.

There were five men, and each of them had semi-automatics on them.

"I'd listen, darlin'." The loan shark uttered with a grin.

Riona tossed her shotgun over and gestured for her sister to do the same. The rather robust loan shark put his gun to their father's head and gave a simple nod. Riona half laughed in response.

"I should've done ya in myself, ya drunken bastard!" Riona barked, and Aislinn regarded her sister in downright shock.

"How dare ya get us in this? Ya promised!" Riona added with tears in her eyes.

"NOOO!" Their father shouted as another man had snuck up on the youngest. He slammed her up against the wall, and the shotgun was knocked out of Aislinn's hold.

"LINNY!" The eldest shouted, and the others were quick to grab ahold of her.

The sisters struggled about and were looking to one another in a were in attempts to get to one another, but the men kept them apart. The loan shark used the blunt end of his gun to knock their father out. The girls had syringes jammed into their necks.

"Riona…" Aislinn called as her vision started to blur and she couldn't move.

Riona reached out to her sister, but her vision started to distort as well. Their faces were covered with black hoods, and their wrists and ankles were bound with rope. The girls tried to fight this, but couldn't as they could feel their bodies being lifted and carried off. They could hear the men shooting what little cattle they had left, along with their horses.

* * *

"Linny…" Riona whispered as she was first to come to.

She couldn't hear or see anything. The woman squirmed about, but it was no use as her wrists and ankles were still bound. She called to her sister once again. Riona's heart was going ninety to nothing. She would never forgive her father for this. If they lived through this, she pledged to do the old man in herself. Aislinn hadn't a clue about her father's recent debts. Riona had kept that from her on purpose. It was bad enough Aislinn dropped out of school at sixteen, in order to help with the ranch. She'd be damned if her sister was robbed of anything else. Riona had made her father promise that he'd get this taken care of before things were taken this far. Hell, she'd given Pepper the money herself! So she didn't understand. Just what in the hell did he do with it? It was bad enough she had to sell her mother's wedding ring in order to get that much, not to mention all the late night gigs she and Aislinn had to pull. That ring meant the world to Riona, and she'd never get it back.

"Riona?" Her sister weakly called.

"I'm here…"

"I can't see you."

"Just keep talkin', and I'll come to ya."

"Aye."

Riona lay down and was rolling towards her sister's voice.

"Say something else, Linny."

"What did pa do?"

Riona came to a stop once she felt her sister's body against hers.

"What pa always does…"

"But he said he was done!"

"Yeah well, pa says a lot of shite he doesn't mean. We both know that."

"They killed our horses." Aislinn sadly murmured.

"I know…"

"If they're after money why didn't they take the cattle and horses?"

"I haven't a clue."

The girls jumped at the sound of van doors opening. Once again, they were lifted up off the floor and carried. They let out simultaneous grunts as they were tossed onto the ground.

"What do we have here?" They heard a man question.

The hoods were lifted off their heads, and the room was filled with men. These men were armed and were gawking at the girls.

"Sisters. Twenty-seven and Twenty-three." The loan shark made clear while pointing their direction.

The man nodded then squatted down to their level. He gave no warning whatsoever as he used his knife to remove their clothing. The girls writhed about but the more they fought, the rougher the man got.

"Riona!" Aislinn shouted as the knife cut into her sister's thigh.

Aislinn gritted her teeth then head-butted the man responsible. Riona used her bound legs to kick the knife out of the man's hold. She was crawling towards her sister when the man that had the knife yanked Riona up off the ground then hurled her up against the wall.

"STOP IT!" Aislinn screamed as it took three men to hold her back.

_"__Aye now, what's goin' on here?"_ Another voice boomed, and this had the men's attention.

They came to an immediate halt. The man made his way over, and Riona recoiled from his touch. He shook his head then went on to cup her chin. The man looked at the younger sister then back to the eldest.

"I thought I made myself clear. They're not ta be roughed up. I'm payin' good money."

The man went on to caress Riona's cheek.

"Ya alright, love?"

When she wouldn't answer, the man sighed. He looked at the younger sister once again and signaled for the men to bring her closer. He took his time looking both girls over, thoroughly. The sisters regarded one another in absolute fear. This also brought back dreadful memories for Riona and Aislinn could see it in her sister's eyes. Tears streamed on down Aislinn's face as that day replayed. Riona was married to a very abusive man a few years ago, and her sister just happened to walk in on one of those times. The scene was much like this and Aislinn went into a full-blown panic.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" She screamed, and Riona snapped her sister a pleading glance.

"Linny…" she whispered knowing she was about to get herself killed.

The man ignored this and put them in dresses.

"I'll take them both." But as he said this, he was looking to Aislinn.

"Aren't ya a bit old for a virgin?" He rudely remarked, and this had Riona throwing her body against his.

The man rolled his eyes as he grabbed Riona then forced her against him.

"It was a simple question. No need to get all out of sorts. Besides, that's good for business. She'll be worth more. I, however, prefer the more experienced." He said with a flirtatious pitch.

"You two are quite the lookers. Not sure how I feel about partin' from either of ya." He looked to one of the men.

"Load em up and make certain these lads are paid." He cut the loan shark a stern look, however.

"I had better not see ya roughin' up the merchandise again. I'll go half next time. If it becomes a continuous issue, I'll be doin' business elsewhere."

The girls were dragged off then forced into the back of an eighteen wheeler. Their hearts had that pitfall feeling as they weren't the only ones. There were four other women and a small boy. He looked no older than four, maybe five. He was frightened beyond belief.

"Riona…" Aislinn said with a trembling voice.

"Aye…" Riona whispered as they sat right beside the boy.

The boy had been crying and was rocking back and forth. He was freezing to the touch.

"What's your name, love?" Riona asked.

The blond-haired and blue-eyed boy replied with a quivery lip.

"Abel."

Aislinn turned her head away from the boy as tears were streaming down her face. They couldn't believe they had this little boy in here. Granted he was fully clothed, still, they knew what this was now. They were sold off as part of a human trafficking scheme. The man that bought them entered the back and was looking everyone over. He made his way over to Riona and nodded as he stood before her.

"I don't want this one touched."

The men he was with nodded at his request.

"And this one…" He pointed to the younger one.

"Put aside for ole Jimmy. He'll pay good money for her."

"Ya got it!"

The man looked to the four girls sitting across from the sisters and the boy.

"Ya can have your fun with those. But hands off the sisters, I mean it."

"What about the boy?" One of the men asked, and this had the sisters looking to that particular man in revulsion.

"HE'S JUST A BOY!" The sisters furiously chorused.

They snuggled up even closer to the boy since their wrists were still bound. The purchaser chuckled but looked to the man that asked about the boy.

"Is that what you're into? Ya want a wee lad at your bedside?!" Galen mocked, and the men started laughing.

"I meant what are we goin' ta do with him?"

"I'll decide when we get there. He wasn't part of the plan, but I imagine we'll get a good price for him."

"YOU'RE DISGUSTIN', ALL OF YA, YA FILTHY SCUM!" Aislinn shouted, and the man shrugged.

"Business is business darlin'. I can't control what thrills others."

"No one's touchin' this boy." Riona made clear.

"We'll see about that. Name's Galen by the way. You're gonna get to know it real well. I'll be sweet on ya lass. Pretty face like that and those eyes…" He said with a wink and Riona spit at his feet.

"And here I was hopin' ya swallowed. Imma guessin' you're Riona, and ya must be Aislinn."

The girls just gawked at him in disbelief. Galen had his men gag them with rope, including that of the boy.

"I'll make certain your sister's taken care of, Riona love. Ya can see one another if you're good girls and do as you're told."

* * *

Riona woke to find the boy sleeping in her lap. Aislinn had fallen asleep against her shoulder. One of Galen's men had a flashlight and was checking everyone over as they were parked. Riona recoiled and prayed to God the boy and her sister didn't wake. One of the four was being raped, right before her very eyes. The poor woman was sobbing as the man did his business. A cold chill ran down Riona's spine. She knew her sister wouldn't think and would simply act if she woke up and saw this. Aislinn meant well, but she often enough had her father's temper. But that was brought out when anyone messed with their family or friends. Aislinn was nowhere near as bad as Pepper, who was mad at the fucking world and had been ever since they lost their mother to cancer nearly ten years ago.

"Let's go." The man with the flashlight ordered.

He had it shined, right in Riona's face. Riona regarded the man in question.

"We haven't all night." He barked then jerked Riona to her feet.

This had the boy rolling onto the floor, and Aislinn's head hit the ground with a thud. Riona peered back in attempts to check on her sister and the boy as they were dragging her out of the truck. Aislinn and the boy were wide awake now. Aislinn's eyes went wild as one of the men reached for Abel. She planted herself on top of the boy and wouldn't let the man touch him. The man grabbed her by the collar of the dress she had on then dragged her out of the truck. The boy clung to the young woman's leg and was bawling. Abel felt safe with the sisters, and he wasn't about to get left behind. Galen greeted Aislinn outside the truck. He cocked a brow and looked at the boy with sheer amusement as he was clinging to Aislinn for dear life.

"I see he's takin' a likin' ta ya lasses as well." Galen taunted.

Galen licked his thumb then removed a smudge off Aislinn's cheek.

"Can't have ole Jimmy seein' ya like that. Now be a good girl and take ya a piss while ya can. We got a few more hours ahead of us."

The man nodded the boy's direction.

"Ya best take ya a piss as well lad. Can't have ya goin' in your pants."

Aislinn sent the man a look of hell on this and Galen laughed.

"I like ya, not as much as your sister. But you're sweet on the eyes, that's for certain."

Abel and Aislinn were led to the area where Riona and the others were. They were lined up in the middle of nowhere, and the men observed as the women relieved themselves. Each of them had bottles of water held to their mouths afterward. The boy looked to Aislinn, and she gave a simple nod. She could tell he was somewhat embarrassed being surrounded by all these women while they were doing their business. Riona caught wind of this and was inching her way over. Galen walked on over and took it upon himself to escort her back to her sister and the boy. Abel planted himself between the two sisters and was hiding behind their legs.

Galen brushed Riona's hair back and adjusted her dress. He motioned for the others to go on and to take Aislinn and the boy with them. Aislinn shook her head in a panic as she and Abel were dragged away from Riona. Galen waited until everyone was in the truck. He removed the gag from Riona's mouth then put a single finger to her lips.

"Be a good lass and listen ta what I hafta say. Like I said, I'll be sweet on ya. Imma thinkin' about keepin' ya for myself. Not too keen on sharin' ya if you get my drift. Ya'd make a good wife. In return, I'll make certain Jimmy takes care of your sister. If he doesn't want her, which I highly doubt. I'll find another way… But ya gotta be a good little wife and do as you're told. I'd sure hate for somethin' ta happen to that sweet sister of yours."

Galen wiped a stray tear from her cheek and sighed.

"Ya should be honored. In all my years of doin' this, I never took one of ya home with me. That's sayin' a lot, love."

**_"_****_Honored?!"_**Riona hissed.

"Aye. Now do we have ourselves a deal or not?"

"What kind of deal is that?!"

"The kind where your sister's takin' care of. That's what ya want, isn't it? Doesn't take much ta please me, lass. Just stick ta your wifely duties, and we're good."

"Those bein'?"

Galen smiled.

"Oh, I think we both know…"

"I don't think I have to be your wife for _that_."

"Too little, too late for that. Sorry lass, I done claimed ya and I always get what I want." He didn't give Riona a chance to say anything else on it.

He gagged her mouth once again then escorted her back to the truck. When she entered the back, Abel was sitting in Aislinn's lap and crying into her chest. He was going on about wanting to see his daddy. Riona was surprised to see that Abel and Aislinn were free of their restraints. Galen stood directly behind Riona then leaned into her ear.

"Keep them quiet and well behaved. This is a test… do not fail me." Galen said as he cut her free and removed the gag from her mouth.

"Either of them steps out of line, and you'll regret it. That goes double for ya. Tough love but it is what it is." Galen said as he exited the back and had his men follow.

Just as soon as the doors shut and locked behind them, Aislinn ran up to her sister and hugged her.

"What'd he do?" Aislinn cried, and Riona was quick to shush her.

Riona took the boy by the hand and had him and her sister sitting off to a corner of the truck. She hunkered down and let them know they had to behave and not step out of line. Abel nodded in agreement, but Aislinn shook her head in disbelief.

"So we're their bitches now, aye?!"

"Linny…" Riona hissed in a scolding manner and looked to the boy apologetically.

"I can't believe ya caved in. That's not what ya taught me."

Riona clamped a hand over her sister's mouth.

"You're right it isn't. But we gotta play our cards right. You gotta keep that anger of yours in check and think. We can't afford for ya to go flyin' off the handle. I mean it, Linny."

Aislinn lowered her head, and Riona recoiled as her sister broke into sobs and apologized.

"None of that now. We're fine. I just want ya ta stay alive. So for now… we do what they want until we find another way."

"Okay." Aislinn sadly murmured, and Riona cupped her sister's chin.

"We're gonna make it through this, all of us." She said while looking at the boy.

Riona reached over and patted the top of his head. The boy nodded and hugged her.

"What's your daddy's name, love?" Riona asked, and Abel lifted his head.

"Jax."

"Jax…" Riona repeated, and the boy nodded.

"Well Abel, we're gonna get ya back to your father."

Aislinn looked to her sister wondering how they were going to do that exactly. It was more than obvious this boy was American. There was no way he was from Ireland. Riona kissed both their foreheads then sat beside them. She couldn't help but notice that the other women were gone now. Someone must've purchased them. That would certainly explain why another truck pulled up once they were inside.

Riona had her arms draped around her sister and the boy as the truck started moving. She couldn't help herself. Riona had picked up her mother's protective instincts, and that's what made it so easy, raising her own sister. Once their mother died, their father was never around, and when he was, he was a worthless, bitter drunk. He took their mother's death out on the world, including that of his daughters. He hadn't much to do with them or the ranch since her passing. Riona didn't think it was fair that her sister had to give up her childhood, at such a young age. All Aislinn knew was that ranch, outside the pub life. She was a whole other person on that stage. But when they were back on that ranch, with their father, Aislinn would shut down. That wasn't like her sister at all. Before their mother died, she was much more outgoing and always said what was on her mind. She still does from time to time, but nothing like she used to.

Riona used to envy that free spirit of hers. She wished she could be so bold and say whatever she thought and smile while doing so. Whereas many frowned upon it, Riona adored it. She hoped her sister would get that back one day. Aislinn was happiest when she could be herself, and that's all Riona ever wanted for her. Riona knew her mother would feel the same. Their mother always encouraged the girls to be themselves. But their father… that was a different story. Before their mother died, Aislinn had always considered herself a daddy's girl. Riona was more partial towards their mother. But something in Pepper snapped, and he couldn't stand it when Aislinn spoke her mind. They'd locked horns many times over it. Riona thought it rather ironic, considering how Aislinn was more like their father than their mother. Luckily, Aislinn had picked up on his good traits and not so much the asshole side they knew now. These thoughts had her pulling her sister in even closer. These girls had a bond no one could break. They were often enough more like best friends. That picked up around the time they started performing together. Riona had started out on her own, but once she discovered her sister's remarkable talent, she encouraged Aislinn to join her on that stage, and that's where Aislinn shined the most.

_"May God give you..._  
_For every storm, a rainbow,_  
_For every tear, a smile,_  
_For every care, a promise,_  
_And a blessin' in each trial._  
_For every problem life sends,_  
_A faithful friend to share,_  
_For every sigh, a sweet song,_  
_And an answer for each prayer." _

Riona quoted one of their mother's blessings.

"I love you," Aislinn whispered afterward.

"Love you too, Linny."

* * *

**(Be a good sport by leaving your comment/review, or a simple 'like', if you dug the chapter. Thank you! Be sure to check out my profile for more. This will be the only chapter posted to fanfiction.)**

_A/N: This story is dedicated to 4padfoot. This incredible woman actually gave me the idea behind it, and I spun out the web from there. Thank you for being a true friend and always being there. I hope to do the story justice and it's everything you hoped for and more. Love ya!_


	2. For Every Storm, A Rainbow

**Chapter 2 – For Every Storm, A Rainbow **  
**I do not own SOA or anything youtube related. I claim all original characters. Dark times ahead, you've been warned…**

"Up and Adam…"

The girls batted their eyes as they came to. Galen was standing before them with a couple of other men in suits. One of them hunkered down and reached over brushing Aislinn's hair back.

"This the one?" The man asked, and Galen nodded.

"Ya, sure she's a virgin?"

"Oh yeah…" Galen cruelly hinted with a couple of fingers in sexual gesture, and the man smiled.

"Like a glove," Galen added.

Riona curled her lip on this and Galen sighed.

"Relax love. Just us boys talkin'."

Aislinn scooted away from the man then brought her knees up protectively.

"Aye now let me get a good look at ya." The man said and planted a hand along the back of the truck as he got a better look.

Aislinn recoiled from his touch as he went to cup her chin.

_(Jimmy O'Shay)_

"She's a fighter…" Galen said, and the man chuckled.

"I can tell. That's how I like em."

"I know."

"Had em tested yet?"

"Nah, we'll get to that in a bit. We just got here."

The man nodded but with disappointment.

"How long do we hafta wait?"

"Is that a deal I hear?"

"If she's clean, aye. I'll take her."

"Thought so. Where ya keepin' her though? I doubt you're takin' her home." Galen hinted as to his brother's wife and stepdaughter.

"I have a place."

"Alright then, I'll get back ta ya on those tests."

"Don't I get a moment alone with her?"

"Aye now Jimmy, don't push it."

"Just wanna get to know her."

Galen had this apprehensive look as he glanced upon the sisters.

"Don't ya go roughin' her up. She's not yours just yet."

Riona sent Galen a look of absolute hell.

"That wasn't the deal. You said she'd be taken care of." She reminded, and Galen nodded.

"Aye, and she will. Jimmy just likes things a little on the rough side love. That's all. She'll get used to it."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! RAPE WASN'T THE DEAL!" Riona snapped and held her sister protectively.

"YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING HER!"

"Riona…" Galen warned.

"It's okay," Aislinn said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be okay, Riona. Take the boy."

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Riona shouted as she was going into hysterics.

Riona hoped they'd get a chance to escape before it came down to this. Aislinn forced a smile and hugged her sister.

"Go."

Galen brought Riona and Abel to their feet, and just as Riona reached for her sister, Galen jerked her back.

"I done told ya. She'll be fine. He knows what will happen otherwise."

Galen gave Jimmy a look of warning and Jimmy sighed.

"I'll behave."

"Ya better."

Jimmy waited until they were alone. He offered Aislinn, a hand and she reluctantly accepted.

The man went on to circle her then nodded amongst himself.

"Haven't seen one like ya in a very long time." He practically purred.

"Galen tells me you're twenty-three, but ya look a lot younger than that."

Jimmy stopped after making his way back around.

"Take off the dress. I want to see more."

"Look, I'll do whatever you want as long as you promise nothin' will happen to that boy."

Jimmy cocked a brow at this.

"Anythin'?"

"Aye. The boy needs his father. Let him go home."

"I can make certain nothin' happens ta him, but the lad can't go home."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say his father made a big no-no and has to pay, much like that of your own father, from what I hear."

"Ya mean to say that boy is payin' for his father's sins?"

"Ya could say that." He said then took it upon himself to remove the dress.

He circled her once again, only this time he ran his hands along various parts of her.

"Ya've never been touched by a man before. Am I right?"

Aislinn's bottom lip quivered as the man had his hand along her privates.

"Aye now, I asked ya a question. It'd be rude not ta answer. After all, we're makin' a deal, right? The wee one's safety in exchange for your services, yeah?"

"Only if you can prove that boy is truly safe."

"Aye. I'll purchase the boy myself, and ya can do whatever ya want with him, as long as you keep your end of the bargain."

"Ya promise?"

"Aye. I give you my word if you keep yours."

"Alright." Aislinn nervously agreed.

"Let me make that call then we'll get to that exchange."

Jimmy got on his cellphone and called his brother. He let him know the boy wasn't to be touched that he was going to purchase him as well. Galen seemed taken back by this, but he didn't question Jimmy on the matter. That phone call ended with Jimmy letting Galen know where the money was. Aislinn knew what that meant.

"If ya've never been touched ya can't be carryin' any STD's…"

The young woman thickly swallowed as he backed her up against the wall.

"Don't see the need in gettin' ya tested. I done paid for ya and the boy and now it's your turn to pay it forward."

"Just do it…" Aislinn murmured in defeat.

If it assured the boy's safety, whatever this man did was worth it. She only prayed that Galen wasn't having his way with her sister as well.

"Aye, but not a word to that sister of yours. Galen let it known they've made some sort of deal. Can't have ya goin' and interuptin' whatever that deal might be. Just keep in mind ya said whatever I wanted."

Aislinn's heart damn near galloped out of her chest, but she nodded in agreement.

"I'll keep things to a minimum since I can't go markin' ya up just yet. That's not ta say I won't have a little fun."

The man spun her around, grabbed a fistful of her hair then leaned into her ear.

"Like I said… I like me fighter, I'm talkin' claws, and ya had better be a screamer…"

Aislinn closed her eyes and was doing whatever she could to put herself in another time and place. The young woman gave Jimmy just what he wanted. She swung her elbow back as hard as she could. The man responded by slamming her up against the wall, and this began Jimmy's sick fantasy…

* * *

Jimmy zipped himself up then nodded Aislinn's direction. She was curled up in a fetal position and off to a corner. Jimmy took a handkerchief from his pocket then tossed it over.

"Clean yourself up." He ordered, and Aislinn's hand trembled as she went to wipe herself down.

Jimmy checked her over once she finished.

"You're a bleeder alright." He said with a prideful grin.

Aislinn brought her knees together and wrapped her arms around them. He started to say something else but sighed as his cell phone rang. Jimmy put a single finger to his lips and eyed Aislinn down as he answered. Aislinn couldn't believe her ears as this man went on to talk to his wife and stepdaughter like all was right in the world. It made her sick to her stomach just how loving this man sounded. He went on and on about how he couldn't wait to get home and see them.

Once he finished with that phone call, he helped Aislinn to her feet.

"I have a place a few miles out. There will be rules, and the boy had better not get in my way. I haven't any issue in slittin' the wee one's throat."

"He won't. I promise."

Jimmy nodded.

"I hafta check with the wife at home, but I'll be back for ya. Ya'd best find a way to keep that boy entertained and out of sight while you're entertainin' me. I had better not hear him durin'. Nothin' would kill the mood faster than some brat whinin' in the background. All I want to hear is ya."

Jimmy went on about the rules and the cage she and Abel would be staying in. The man acted as if he were talking about two dogs that might misbehave. But Aislinn kept quiet and nodded off and on, so he knew she was taking all this in. Before long there was a knock.

"Come on in."

The door was lifted, and Galen nodded their direction.

"Takin' a bit longer than expected…"

"Just goin' over the rules. I'll be pickin' her and the boy up tonight."

"What are ya doin' with the boy if ya don't mind me askin'?"

Jimmy looked to Aislinn and smiled.

"She's a bit of a freak." He taunted, and Galen raised his brows on this.

The older brother went to comment but froze when he saw a drop of Aislinn's blood on the ground.

"Dammit, Jimmy… I done told ya."

"Aye, I know damn well what ya told me, but I done paid ya. She's mine ta do whatever I want with!'

"I can't have ya roughin' her up with the sister around. I made that lass a deal."

Jimmy chuckled on this.

"Aye, I'll do my best. Since when do ya go and get yourself whipped over some gash ya bought?"

Aislinn gasped out as Galen shoved his brother up against the wall. He put a gun to his throat.

"Watch yourself, Jimmy. Ya still work for me last time I checked. You're gettin' a little _too_ comfy. Ya best remember who it is you're talkin' ta. If I tell ya not to go roughin' her up on those days, then that's what I mean. I don't care what ya do with the gash otherwise. Just don't go and off her! Keep that temper of yours in check. Ya wanted yourself a virgin; ya got one. So have fun with it and don't be so quick fuck and kill this one like the others."

"But that's the best part."

"Not this one. If it comes down to that, then ya best give her back."

"That wasn't the deal! Like I said I done paid ya! I own her!"

"Then I'll send ya some other bitch but this one's off limits when it comes to takin' things that far."

"Another virgin?"

"If that's what you want."

"Alright then… I'll keep this one breathin'."

"Ya better!"

The area around Aislinn seemed to spin. She couldn't believe this was happening. This guy was known for raping and killing women, just for kicks! Aislinn was so lost in thought; she hadn't taken notice of Jimmy leaving. The young woman's ears were ringing, and she found it hard to breathe. She had to lie back down to keep from passing out. _Was she going to die, at this man's hands?_

"Aye now…" She heard as she was lifted up off the ground.

Galen had her in his hold and was carrying her out of the truck. He entered the manor the truck was parked at. He headed into a hallway leading to a luxurious bathroom. Galen placed her into the tub then started the water.

"Get yourself in check and clean up. This stays between us." Galen warned.

He tossed the young woman a washcloth then set out a towel. There was already a dress laid out on the counter, almost like Galen knew what his brother was going to pull.

"Don't even think about runnin'. I got men all over," Galen said before exiting the bathroom.

Aislinn grabbed the soap and lathered up the washcloth. Once she started scrubbing she couldn't stop. All she could think about was how dirty she was. Aislinn broke into sobs as nothing she did made her feel any better. She couldn't get clean, and she hurt all over. It didn't matter how much soap she used; she could still smell him. This had her thinking back to what all her sister must've endured with Nicholas (Riona's belated husband).

"Riona…" She cried with a heavy heart then covered her face.

* * *

"Linny!" Riona called then shot to her feet.

Aislinn hugged her sister and Abel. She was surprised to see them sitting on the couch and eating cookies. That felt so strange. _Were they at Galen's actual place of residence?_! She'd never seen anything so fancy.

"Are you alright?" Her sister asked and was checking her over.

"Aye…"

"Did he…" Riona whispered with this look of absolute fright.

"Nah…" Aislinn lied.

The young woman felt as if she hadn't a choice. Even if she had, she wasn't so sure she could break her sister's heart like that. Riona had been through enough. She didn't need that on her plate as well. This was something Aislinn didn't want anyone to know.

She grabbed a cookie then sat beside Abel. Galen entered the room and nodded their direction.

"Ya two lucked out…" Galen hinted, and the girls looked to one another.

"Not every day you're taken to a mansion and fed cookies. Imagine if ya had gone with those other lasses…" Galen said like he was some hero.

Aislinn made a face as the man went on to pull Riona into his lap. Aislinn shot up however once she saw the bandage wrapped around her sister's arm.

"WHAT'D YOU DO?!" She shouted accusingly, and Galen rolled his eyes.

"Sit your arse down, or I'll sit it for ya!" He scolded.

Riona nodded her sister's direction, and Aislinn sat down remembering what her sister asked of her.

"Can't have any fun until I know she's in the clear. That's just the rules. Ya lucked out bein' a virgin and all."

Aislinn wanted to laugh at the irony of his words. _Lucked out… is that why her vagina felt like someone jammed a fucking blade through her?!_ The young woman was doing everything she could to ignore the pain. If her sister found out… Aislinn recoiled in thought. She couldn't let that happen. All three of them were dead if that came to light. Riona wouldn't hold back on that one. Then again, neither would Aislinn if it had been the other way around.

Aislinn thought back to that particular day again. Aislinn thought Riona's husband hung the moon and stars, just as Riona once had. Aislinn hadn't a clue that Riona had been saving up and was trying to find a way _OUT_ of that marriage. The guy was a cop and had friends in high places. Aislinn and her father planned it out together. Riona hadn't any idea. She thought her husband skipped town and finally moved on. But he hadn't any plans of moving on. Nicholas just kept on and wouldn't leave her sister alone. Aislinn had enough, and her father agreed. They worked together in tricking the bastard and handled things on their own. Aislinn was just a teenager when she took Nicholas's life. That made one of the few times since their mother's passing that Aislinn and Pepper understood one another. There were no words when they buried the bastard. It was an unspoken oath between the two that Riona would never know. To this very day, Aislinn could still see it._ All that blood…_ She never knew she had it in her, but that's how much Riona meant to her. She took that knife and stabbed Riona's husband over and over. Her father had to pry Aislinn off the body, and it was then she realized what she'd done. The young woman thought she had blacked out at first. But then it hit, and her father was just as shocked as she was.

"Linny…" Riona called.

Abel gave Aislinn little nudge and was looking to her with concern. The boy pointed Riona's direction once he had Aislinn's attention.

"You're bleedin'," Riona remarked, and Aislinn looked at the dress she was wearing. She was quick to think of a cover.

"Aye, go figure and we haven't any products about!"

Riona gathered this look of relief, and Galen sent Aislinn a look as if to congratulate her on the quick thinking.

"I'll have one of my boys take care of that," Galen said, and Aislinn nodded.

* * *

Galen took it upon himself to hand Aislinn a box of pads. He leaned into her ear as he did this.

"Good girl. I'll remember that one." He pulled back with a smile then pointed towards the bathroom.

Aislinn headed that way and went to clean herself up. The young woman felt faint as there was a lot of blood. It was caked on between her thighs, and it seemed like forever before she finally got it cleaned up. But even at that, it continued to drip off and on in the toilet. She opened the box of pads then placed one onto her panties. She knew the pad wouldn't last very long. There was just too much blood. The young woman washed her hands then made her way back to the living area. Abel was sitting alone on the couch and looked to Aislinn with tears in his eyes.

"I has to be good now. No move." Abel said, and Aislinn drew back a hesitant breath.

"Do you know where my sister is?"

"She go with him. Riona say to tell you it okay and stay here."

Aislinn looked towards the armed men around them and sighed.

"Please no leave me." Abel pleaded, and Aislinn forced that smile of hers.

"Never." She said and the boy wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

Her mind was going ninety to nothing as she feared the worst. She sat beside the boy and repeated that blessing of their mother's.

_"__For every storm, a rainbow,"_ Abel reiterated, and Aislinn nodded as the boy leaned against her.

"Uncle Chibs show me a rainbow once!"

"Did he now?"

"Yeah, we was at the park, and it was thiiiissss big." Abel gestured with his hands.

* * *

Galen let out a satisfied grunt after getting that much-needed release.

"Ya just wait for the real the thing…" He said after using a hand towel to wipe his semen off of Riona's breasts.

"Hmm…" He hummed while shaking his head and looking her over once again.

Riona had feared the worst when Galen first brought her in here and locked the door. The man was having a pubescent moment however and felt the need to strip her down and jerk off. Riona had never been so disgusted. Galen was covered in sweat and panting like he'd just run a lap. He put himself away then zipped his pants.

"That wasn't near enough." He pocketed his keys then pulled the covers up over Riona.

"I'll be back. Need those results before I can get that pound, love. I won't be long, so ya had better behave. Jimmy's on his way."

Riona took notice of the two men keeping guard when Galen exited the room. She waited a couple minutes before getting dressed. Riona glanced at the door in thought. So she couldn't very well walk on out of here. This had her looking towards the window instead. She inched her way over and pulled back the curtain as she peered out. Riona cringed as she was a good three stories up. But that was her best bet. She tested the window, but it had no give. The young woman shook her head. Her nerves were getting the best of her as she just knew she was going to get caught. But it was worth the risk if she could find a way out. Riona leaned against the frame of the window and was using the weight of her body to unstick it. It took a bit, but she managed to get it free. Just as she was to lift that window, she heard the knob to the bedroom door turn. Riona rushed on back to the bed and threw the covers back over her.

One of the men looked inside, and she pretended to be asleep. She waited until she heard the door shut then peeked out from under the covers. Once she was certain the coast was clear she made the bed, so it looked as if she were still in it. Then she made her way back to the window, lifted it, and crawled on out. She shut it afterward. Riona shook her head once she took notice of the men keeping guard outside. Each of them was armed. They were spread about pretty evenly, making this all the more difficult. She thought back to her sister and the young boy and nodded amongst herself.

"You can do this…" Riona whispered.

She climbed on down to the second floor then inched her way towards another window, leading into another room. Riona peeked into the room seeing as how it was empty. From the looks of things, this was Galen's office. The young woman figured that was her best shot. She only prayed the window would give. A breath of relief escaped her when she was able to lift it, without any trouble. Galen must've used this window from time to time as to why it wasn't locked. Riona climbed on through then looked around the room. She reared back in disbelief as there was an AK-47 propped up against the man's desk.

"I'll take that…" She whispered and was quick to grab that gun.

* * *

"Riona?" Aislinn tiredly called as she and Abel had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Grab the wee one and let's go."

Aislinn regarded her sister in question but wasn't about to argue this. She was quick to pick up the boy and followed her sister. Aislinn did a double take as Riona had the assault rifle on her and was peeking around a corner. Abel started to say something, and Aislinn clamped a hand over his mouth. He nodded as if in understanding. The two kept quiet and followed Riona as she made her way throughout the manor. Aislinn thought she'd have a heart attack. They were dodging Galen's men left and right. She just knew they were going to be caught. Riona led them into Galen's office then pulled the door to behind them.

"Galen went ta get the results, and Jimmy's on his way. Now's our ONLY chance." Riona pointed to the window they would be crawling out of, and Aislinn recoiled.

"But we have the wee lad with us."

"I know, but we haven't much choice."

Aislinn nodded in understanding. Riona looked at the boy.

"I need ya to be brave and do whatever I tell ya."

Abel nodded.

"Can ya do that for me love?"

The boy nodded once again. Riona handed the gun over in exchange for the boy. She headed on over to the window and let him out first.

"Stay put," Riona said and had her sister crawl on out next.

Once the three of them were on the second floor balcony, Riona looked around. She and Aislinn shared that same apprehensive look. Galen wasn't kidding about how much security he had. These guys were everywhere. That certainly explained why Galen didn't bother in keeping the girls and Abel bound. He knew they couldn't get away… But Galen didn't know the Lawless sisters like others did. When these girls set their minds on something, it got done. Riona was determined. They'd be gone before Jimmy or Galen made their way back to the manor.

Aislinn pointed towards a wooded area off towards the back of the manor. Riona understood what her sister was going for and nodded. They headed that way but recoiled as they could hear Galen's men asking one another of their whereabouts. They could make out the slamming of doors and footsteps as the men searched throughout the mansion. Once the girls and Abel got to the area, Aislinn pointed out. Riona had her sister climb on down. When she landed, Riona tossed the boy over, and Aislinn caught him. Abel let out a bit of a cry however as the drop down frightened him.

"Shite…" Riona muttered as this caught the attention a man standing nearby.

Before he could even say anything, Riona fired that gun but damn near fell off the roof in doing so. She hadn't planted herself right. Riona knew better considering she was used to dealing with that shotgun of hers. That Ak-47 hadn't near the recoil of a shotgun, but it was enough to send her rolling. Her sister was quick to react and set the boy down. She managed to catch her sister, and they both came tumbling down. Abel covered his ears as the gun went off when it hit the ground. The sisters looked to one another in utter shock as one of the bullets actually hit the man coming their way. They took no time to question that little miracle. Riona grabbed the boy, and they took off running. The sisters had never been so frightened. They knew they were being chased now, but they didn't look back and kept running. The girls knew these men wouldn't shoot, considering they'd have Galen and Jimmy on their asses. But that wasn't to say there wouldn't be hell to pay if they were captured.

"There!" Riona hollered and was pointing to a river.

"It's angry…" Aislinn said.

"Aye, that's what we need," Riona said as she was counting on that current.

"What if the lad can't swim?!"

"I'll handle it," Riona said, and her sister's jaw dropped as Riona wasted no time jumping in with Abel in her hold.

"Riona…" Aislinn whimpered but went to jump as Galen's men were directly behind her.

"LINNY!" Riona screamed as one of them managed to grab her sister by the back of her dress and was in the process of pulling her back.

Aislinn gritted her teeth and jarred her entire body forward. The man lost his grip and Aislinn fell in. The current had already taken Riona and Abel away. Riona was in a full-blown panic as she didn't see her sister make that escape. Abel was clinging to Riona for dear life, and she struggled to hold hers and the boys head above water.

"Hold on love," Riona called as she reached out and grabbed a tree branch.

She ground her teeth together as the current was about to sweep her away. She held on to the branch and the boy with all she had. It took every bit of strength to fight that current and crawl her way towards the shore. She pushed the boy onto the land then used the branch to pull herself up.

"Oh, Mary…" Riona muttered as the branch snapped in half just as she was out of the water.

She crawled towards the boy and went to his aid as he was throwing up whatever water he consumed and was choking.

"Easy lad…" She said while patting his back.

"It's Linny." The boy said and pointed as he was still coughing.

Riona glanced the direction the boy was pointing, and Riona crossed herself. Aislinn had crawled on out of the river but fell just as soon as she came to her feet.

"LINNY!" Riona shouted.

Aislinn lifted her head, and Riona waved her direction.

"Ya alright?!"

"Aye, just give me a minute."

Like that of the boy, Aislinn was throwing up and trying to catch her breath. Riona herself struggled to catch hers and wasn't feeling so great. Not to mention they were freezing. Riona came to her feet knowing they had to get back to running. Galen's men were sure to find them otherwise. She scooped Abel up in her arms and headed towards her sister.

"Can ya walk?"

"Aye…"

Aislinn said but was looking awfully pale. She came to her feet, and Riona nodded.

"We gotta keep going Linny."

Aislinn looked to be on the verge of tears. She had never been in this much pain before. She wanted to curl up into a ball and have herself a good cry. But they hadn't the time for that. She pushed that pain aside, and the girls got back to running. They didn't stop until they hit a highway. Riona was quick to flag someone down. Aislinn looked to her sister like she'd lost her mind.

"What if it's one of them?!"

"We can only pray it isn't. The boy will freeze to death if we keep at it like this."

The girls were relieved to find it was a woman about their age. They were quick to get into the car. The woman let out a surprised gasp at the sight of the boy and was quick to turn up the heater in her car.

"Thank you," Riona said, and the woman gave a simple nod before hitting the road.

The sisters kept quiet as the woman made her own assumptions about what happened. She was scolding them for getting too close to the river. Riona shook her head as she could see those gears of her sister's turning. Aislinn was just about to let this woman have it. The woman hadn't a clue but acted as if she did. Riona reached over and placed a hand on her sister's.

"Let it go…"

Aislinn gritted her teeth but respected her sister's wishes.

"So where ya headed?"

"Where are we?" Riona asked, and the woman sent them an odd glance through the rearview mirror.

"Ya don't know where we are?"

"If she did she wouldn't be askin' now would she?" Aislinn witted, and Riona let it go knowing the woman had it coming.

"_Well_, there's no need ta be rude now! Especially to someone givin' ya a ride!"

Riona gave her sister's hand a bit of a squeeze as Linny's other hand had balled up into a fist.

"Look, we just need to know what city we're in."

"You're in Galway." The woman said as if to say "duh."

The girls regarded one another in shock. This was where they were born. They couldn't believe just how far they were from home they were. Riona looked to the boy.

"Ya said your daddy's name was Jax?"

"The boy nodded."

"Do ya know your full name and where you're from?"

"Abel Thomas Teller and my daddy is Jax Teller. I no know his middle name." The boy was shivering as he spoke and Riona held him even closer.

"That's okay lad. Just tell me where you're from and more about your father."

"I lives in Charming annnnd my daddy does too. He has a motorcycle and is a crow."

"A crow?" Aislinn questioned, and the boy nodded.

"What do you mean by crow, love?"

"My daddy and his brothers are all crows."

Aislinn's jaw dropped in realization.

"His father is part of an MC!"

"You think that's what he means?"

"Aye… Ya, remember when we did that gig back in Belfast?!"

Riona narrowed her eyes.

"That MC that came through…" Aislinn thought back to that day and nodded amongst herself.

"SAMBEL! Remember they had that American MC with them."

"Ya mean SAMCRO!"

"Aye, that's the ones!"

"That's my daddy!" Abel said with a smile, and the girls looked to one another.

They knew all about SAMBEL they'd done a few gigs for them back in the day.

"We need ta get ahold of Keith," Aislinn said but was looking to Riona with concern.

"Riona?" She whispered.

"Jackson Teller…" The young woman whispered with this look of shock.

"What is it?"

Riona closed her eyes.

"We've met him before. His father was the president at the time." Riona looked to be in thought.

"JT!" She exclaimed in memory as the president's smiling face came to mind.

"That was my grandpa!" Abel said and looked to be in better spirits as he sat up and had a genuine smile.

"You know my grandpa and my daddy?"

"We sure do, lad."

Aislinn thought back and smiled in memory.

"I remember Jackson!"

"Shut it, Linny," Riona said with a flushed face and her sister giggled.

"If I wasn't married I'd eat him up!" She quoted her sister, and Riona shook her head.

"That's enough."

"Ohhh and he had it bad for ya."

"Linny not with the lad." Her sister harshly warned and Linny giggled once again.

"Do ya have a mother lad?" Aislinn asked, and Riona cut her sister another shameful glance.

"Don't we all have mothers?!" The driver snapped with sheer annoyance.

Aislinn rolled her eyes but with a painful grimace.

"Linny?" Riona called with concern.

Aislinn shrugged this off and looked to the woman.

"Look, if ya could drop us off at the nearest shop, we got it from here. Thank you."

The woman nodded.

"I no have a mother." Abel sadly murmured, and this had both sisters attention.

"You're kiddin'," Riona muttered.

"Just my daddy. Tara was supposed to be my mommy but she no come back." He said with a shrug but looked rather sad.

"I miss my daddy."

"Aye, but we'll get ya back ta him real soon," Riona vowed, and the boy hugged her.

* * *

Riona was keeping an eye on Abel while her sister was on the payphone. She was making a collect call to the president of SAMBEL aka Keith. After explaining their situation, Keith had someone hauling ass their way. The girls were a good four hours out. They knew the woman couldn't drive them to Belfast. The girls had no ID, no money, no shoes, and the three of them hadn't any jackets on. They were sure to raise suspicion if they didn't find a place to hide. Riona of all people knew better than to get the police involved in something like this. They'd have that boy in a foster home, if not worse. She knew just how corrupt the law could be and there's no telling what they'd do to that boy if they got their hands on him, much less them. Riona thought back to her ex-husband and frowned. Thanks to him she had a very low opinion of the law.

Aislinn hung up the phone then made her way over.

"Keith says SAMCRO is already here and he's sending them our way."

"Aye, but we need somewhere ta hang low for a bit."

Aislinn nodded in agreement and was looking around the area. They were getting strange looks and too much attention. This had the girls on edge.

"What about the pub?"

"Don't ya think they'd be lookin' for us there?"

"It's better than stayin' out in the open. I bet Quinn would let us stay in his office. Get us some clothes too."

"Alright ya had better let Keith know, and we had better get goin'. We got a bit of a walk ahead of us."

"Don't need ta. He gave me one of their numbers."

"Oh?"

"Aye, says to ask for Trager."

"Trager…"

"Aye."

"That sounds familiar."

"Riona?" Abel shyly called, and this had both women stopping in their tracks.

"Is you really going to eat my daddy?"

Riona sent her sister a look of downright hell.

"Aye if she has her way she sure will."

Abel had this confused look about him, and Riona smacked her sister in the back of the head.

Abel giggled surprising both women.

* * *

"Stay as long as you need. I won't let anyone know you're here." Quinn said after the girls told him their story.

"Thank you, Quinn," Riona said, and the owner nodded.

"I'll have the girls bring ya somethin' ta wear. Ya gotta be freezin'. The boy too."

Quinn pulled the door to on the way out, and the girls looked to one another in relief.

"Ya did good Linny. We'll be safe here."

Aislinn nodded and used the office phone to let this Trager guy know where they were. She hit the ladies room afterward.

Aislinn clamped a hand over her mouth and fought the urge to scream when she went to pee. She never had it burn like that before, and she nearly passed out it was so painful. She looked down and saw that the toilet was filled with blood. This had her thinking back to Jimmy. The woman's hands started shaking uncontrollably. She went on to wipe herself down then flushed. She stumbled about towards the sink and dunked her entire head under the faucet. The cool water kept her from passing out, and it helped to get her mind off the pain she was in. The young woman regarded herself through the mirror afterward. She jumped however as her sister entered the bathroom with Abel. He was doing a little dance and Riona was quick to open one of the stalls for him.

"You alright?" Riona called, and Aislinn nodded.

"You're soppin' wet!" Riona scoffed.

"I just needed to cool off."

"Cool off? It's freezin' out!"

"I done!" Abel announced, and Riona opened the door again.

Abel walked on over and washed his hands.

"You is all wet!" Abel said with a grin and Aislinn smiled in response.

"I sure am!"

"I'm thirsty," Abel said, and the girls looked to one another.

"Actually, I could use a drink myself," Aislinn said.

"I'll have Quinn bring us something."

"A spirit perhaps."

"Linny…" Riona scolded thinking now wasn't the time to be getting drunk.

But she hadn't a clue as to her sister's real reason. She just wanted to take the pain away. Something on her sister's face had Riona caving in.

"Aye, we could use a drink."

Aislinn nodded, and Riona headed off.

"Uncle Chibs wears that too!" Abel said and was pointing to the cross Aislinn wore around her neck.

"Does he now?"

Abel nodded.

"When he gets mad he goes… he goes like this…_ "Jaysus"_ ." Abel threw his hands in the air, and Aislinn laughed.

"Does he get mad a lot?"

"Sometimes. He is silly. I miss him too. He in prison with daddy."

"Is he now?" Aislinn asked in surprise, and Abel nodded.

"Yeah but daddy says he and Uncle Chibs will be out in no time, and I no have to stay with Grandma anymore."

"Do you know what they did to get into trouble?"

"Daddy says David got his head up his ass!"

Aislinn died of laughter as she wasn't expecting that at all.

"But Uncle Chibs says daddy meant a donkey. I no know why David has his head in a donkey."

"And who is David?"

"He a cop. I no like him. He arrested my daddy and Uncle Chibs! Grandma say they no do anything wrong! He just a big ole jerk grandma says."

Aislinn couldn't help but smile. This kid was a riot. She adored him.

"Sounds like ya have a very interestin' family."

Abel nodded and took her by the hand. Aislinn raised her brows as he led her back into the office. Abel had her sit at the desk, and he looked to the cross Aislinn was wearing.

"Can I see that?"

Aislinn nodded and took it off.

"It's just like Uncle Chibs's!" Abel said and tried it on.

"Would ya like ta have it?"

"Can I?!"

"Aye just as long as ya promise ta take care of it."

"I will. I promise! I can't wait to show Uncle Chibs. We has the same cross now!"

"Aye, I'm sure he'll get a kick out of that."

"Thank you, Linny. I loves it." Abel said and hugged her.

"You're very welcome, Abel."

They peered back as Riona and Quinn entered the room with their drinks. Riona tossed her sister's favorite bottle of whiskey over.

"I love ya," Aislinn said, and Riona smiled.

"I know ya do."

"I'll get ya some grub," Quinn said after handing Abel his drink.

"It's startin' ta get busy. So I want you three ta stay back here. If ya need anythin' call the front. Not worth the risk."

The girls nodded in agreement and thanked him on his way out.

* * *

Quinn opened the door, and the Sons peeked inside. The three of them were asleep on the couch, and Abel was in Riona's arms.

"They've been through a great deal." Quinn uttered, and the president nodded.

He got a little choked up, however, and Tig placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Clay cleared his throat and made his way over. He hunkered down to their level and shook step-grandson awake.

"Grandpa?"

Clay nodded, and Abel was quick to hug him. The Sons themselves got a little emotional as Abel, and his step-grandfather embraced. Clay kissed the boy's forehead, and Riona opened her eyes. The president gave a simple nod as the young woman sat up.

"I can't thank you girls enough for saving my grandson."

Riona smiled and reached over shaking her sister awake.

"Hm?" Aislinn tiredly hummed as she came to.

"They're here…" Riona said, and Aislinn sat up on the couch.

"Aye, rough lookin' bunch ya are!"

"Linny…" Riona scolded.

"Aye, just callin' it like it is. The wee one seems ta think a lot of ya, so I guess you're not so bad."

"I take it you two need a place to hang low for a bit." Clay said, and the girls looked to one another.

"Aye, if ya wouldn't mind."

"Not at all. We got you covered. We're staying at the SAMBEL clubhouse. Keith said you ladies were more than welcome to join us and stay however long you need."

"Thank you, Mr. Morrow," Riona said as she remembered him as well.

Clay gave a simple nod.

Aislinn came to her feet. She took a couple of steps, and the room started spinning.

"WHOA!" Bobby hollered and barely managed to catch her in time.

"Linny…" Riona scolded then made her way over.

"I told ya not to drink so much."

Aislinn nodded but grabbed the bottle of whiskey on the way out. Bobby chuckled as he escorted the young woman on out of the pub.

* * *

**(Be a good sport by leaving your comment/review, or a simple 'like', if you dug the chapter. Thank you! Everything will be explained and there will be loads of flashbacks/background stories as the chapters progress)**

Chapters 1 to 44 are on my wordpress site (just remove the spaces) harleysfunhouse . wordpress sons-of-anarchy / galway-girls


	3. The Crows

**Chapter 3 – The Crows**

**I do not own SOA or anything youtube related. I claim all original characters. **

"Can we get you anything?" One of the members of SAMCRO offered.

Riona lifted her head and glanced his direction. Her sister and Abel had fallen asleep on the SAMBEL couch.

"I'm good. Thank you."

"You sure? We got plenty of booze, smokes, food… you name it."

"Opie, right?"

The man seemed taken back by this and Riona smiled.

"We've met before. It's been a few years."

This had Opie getting a better look at the young woman sitting before him.

"You sure? I think I'd remember…" He said with a hint of flirtation and a warm smile in return.

"Aye, five years ago at The Crown's pub, right here in Belfast!"

"Five years ago…" Opie uttered looking somewhat lost.

"Ya were SAMBEL's guests, and your prez was JT, Jackson's and Thomas's father."

Opie staggered back, and Riona gave a simple nod.

"Oh man, that was some time ago…"

"Aye, my sister and I had a gig that night."

"Holy shit! I remember now! The Lawless sisters!"

Riona nodded once again, and Opie half laughed.

"Man…" He whispered and shook his head.

"Small world."

"For sure. How's the family?" Riona asked as she remembered Opie being married with a couple of kids.

"Wouldn't know…"

Riona reared back in wonder, and Opie sat in the chair beside her.

"Wife left a couple of years ago, took the kids with her. Haven't heard from her or the kids since."

Riona's jaw dropped, and Opie drew back a breath on this.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Nah, it's cool. Just one of those things."

Riona hadn't any words. She remembered how this man used to boast about his wife and kids and how anxious he was to get home so he could see them.

"I think I saw it coming. She was turning those kids against me, way before she jumped ship." Opie admitted.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Opie nodded and lit up a smoke. He offered her one and Riona held up a hand as she turned his offer down.

"Not a smoker, huh?"

"Fraid not."

Opie chuckled and leaned back as he smoked his cigarette.

"You drink?"

"Occasionally."

"Alright, let's go have a drink. Looks like you could use one."

Riona looked to her sister and Abel.

"We're not going far," Opie said and pointed towards the bar just a few feet away.

"It'll calm your nerves and help you sleep. No offense, but you look fucking exhausted."

"Aye…" Riona murmured.

Tried as she might, the young woman just couldn't sleep, not with all these strange men around. Sure, they knew SAMBEL pretty well, and Riona trusted that Keith wouldn't let anything happen to them. But they'd only met SAMCRO once, and that was half a decade ago. If Jackson or JT were here, she'd feel a little more at ease. Riona knew they could trust them. But with Clay as their prez? This had her on edge. She remembered how JT and Clay locked horns off and on. She didn't like Clay, from the very beginning. So it was rather heartbreaking to hear Abel referring to that man as his grandfather. W_hatever happened to JT?!_ She pondered. This had her looking to Opie as he pulled out a chair for her at the bar.

"Where's JT?" She casually asked, and Opie didn't answer at first.

He headed behind the bar and grabbed some Jameson. He poured them both a glass then slid hers on over.

"We buried JT a couple years ago."

Riona couldn't hide the stunned countenance on her face.

"And the boys?!" She asked with a hand over her heart.

"Thomas a few months _before_ and Jax… Well, he's facing twenty-five years to life."

"You're kiddin'," Riona said and looked at the boy in thought.

"Wish I was…"

"How rude of me… I didn't mean it like…"

"I know you didn't. You were thinking the same thing I've been thinking. Who's gonna take care of that boy?"

Riona nodded but felt somewhat emotional. _Jackson Teller was facing LIFE?! Just what did he get himself into?! How could he do that to his son?! What happened within the past five years?! How could Thomas and JT be dead?!_

"Hey…" The man called with concern.

Riona lifted her head, and Opie nodded her direction.

"You alright?"

"Aye… I might need another one of these." She held up her empty glass, and Opie smiled.

"Gotcha!" He said and went on to fill her glass.

"So how 'bout you tell me how you and your sister ended up in that ring?"

Riona drew back a hesitant breath on this.

"I understand if you're not ready to dive into all that…"

"No. It's fine." Riona went on to tell their story, and Opie was blown away.

And Opie thought _he _was a piece of shit father… This Pepper was something else. _How could you do that to your own kids?!_ Opie listened without interruption. He reached out and gave Riona's hand a bit of a squeeze as she teared up towards the end. The young woman seemed a little uncomfortable and was quick to dry her face. Opie handed a tissue over and poured her another glass of Jameson.

"So neither of you were…" The man hinted, and Riona shook her head no.

The Son let out a breath of relief.

"The three of you lucked out. Took some balls what you did. But it saved your asses. Tough chick…"

"Chick?" Riona uttered.

"Would you prefer woman?"

"Chick will suffice," Riona said with a shrug, and Opie laughed.

"So what'd Jackson get himself into?" She asked.

Opie lifted his eyes on this. He looked around the clubhouse before answering that.

"Don't believe everything you hear. Jax was set up. That's all I can really say."

"I understand." She said knowing it was a brotherhood thing.

Riona wasn't about to press the man for more answers. The last thing she wanted was to get Opie into trouble or start some sort of drama. Still, she couldn't help but have that heart sinking feeling. Not only did Riona lie to Abel, but she hadn't realized just how much she was looking forward to seeing Jackson Teller again. Only to find that wouldn't be happening now. She had wondered why he wasn't with SAMCRO when they picked them up.

"Weren't you married five years ago?"

Riona nodded, and Opie made a gesture towards her unoccupied wedding finger.

"What happened with that?" He curiously asked.

"I suppose ya could say he skipped town as well." Riona vaguely put.

_"Really?!"_

"Aye."

"Clearly an idiot…" Opie muttered under his breath.

_Who would leave a knock-out like this? _The man thought amongst himself.

"Aye, he was," Riona said letting Opie know she had heard him.

Opie cleared his throat on this. Riona came to her feet, and Opie hurried on over. The young woman was shitfaced.

"Easy…" He said as he helped Riona into one of the back rooms.

Keith had a couple pillows and blankets set up on the floor.

"My sister…" She drunkenly put as Opie went on to lay her down.

"I'll get her." He said, and Riona nodded.

Opie headed on out and made his way to the couch where Abel and Aislinn where. He lifted the younger sister off the couch as she looked too peaceful to wake. What he hadn't expected was for her to scream bloody murder when she came to. Abel sprang to his feet, and Opie froze with this wide-eyed appearance. Aislinn squirmed on out of his hold.

"Linny?" Abel called with a quivery lip.

Opie held up a hand as Aislinn backed away from him. The young woman fell in attempts to get away from him. Riona entered the room, and Opie sent her an apologetic glance. The man was lost on what to do as all eyes were on them now.

"Why's you scared Linny?" Abel asked.

"Linny…" Riona softly called.

She inched her way over and hunkered down to her sister's level.

"You're alright love. He wasn't goin' ta hurt ya."

Aislinn gathered her bearings and her entire face flushed over. She lifted her eyes, and they locked with Opie's.

"I'm sorry."

"No. I am. I wasn't thinking." Opie said and truly meant it.

These girls had been through hell and back. He could only imagine what Aislinn must've thought waking up to_ that_. Opie was pissed with himself. The poor girl was backed into a corner of the bar and covering herself.

"Back off..." A voice seemingly rumbled from out of nowhere.

Keith had his and Clay's boys clear the room. Opie gave the SAMBEL prez a respectful nod before heading out as well. Keith nodded Aislinn direction but kept his distance.

"Is Linny okay?" Abel questioned.

"She's alright, aren't ya love?" Riona said while offering her sister a hand.

Aislinn nodded then took her sister's hand. Riona pulled her up but could barely stand on her own two feet. Keith took notice and took it upon himself to escort the girls into the room. Abel followed, and Keith looked to him after getting the girls situated.

"You wanna stay with the girls or your grandfather?"

"With my friends," Abel said with a nod of assurance, and Keith smiled.

"Ya got it. I'll get ya an area set up."

Abel crawled into the covers and lay between the girls.

"Well, that works too."

Keith nodded amongst himself as the three of them were out within a matter of minutes.

* * *

Aislinn shot up and took off running towards the ladies room. She hadn't taken notice of Happy and Juice playing a game of pool when she passed by.

"Must really need to go." Juice uttered, but Happy tilted his head and was looking to the floor.

"Your turn…" Happy murmured and went on to discreetly clean up after Aislinn.

He made no comment as to the trail of what looked to be blood and urine. Juice narrowed his eyes in question after taking his shot. Happy gave a simple nod after tossing the paper towels into the trash and washing his hands after.

"What?!" Juice asked.

"Spilt my beer." Happy murmured with a shrug but glanced towards the ladies room with concern.

* * *

Aislinn had the door to the ladies room locked and was scrubbing the hell out of the pants she had been wearing. Tears were streaming down her face as the pain was damn near unbearable. But she wasn't about to exit that room with her denims looking like that. She scrubbed them best as she could then held them under the hand dryer. It took her a bit, but she finally managed to make those jeans a little more presentable. She folded a few paper towels and used them as pads. Aislinn put her jeans back on then glanced upon her reflection in the mirror. She nodded amongst herself and tied the over shirt she had been wearing around her waist. She checked herself over once again and let out a sigh of relief as no bloodstains were showing. The young woman fixed her hair and adjusted her clothing before stepping on out. She damn near jumped at the sight of Happy and Juice as she hadn't taken notice of them before. Happy nodded in greeting.

"Wanna join us?" He offered, and Aislinn seemed rather surprised by the Son's invitation.

"Aye, why not." She said figuring she could use the distraction.

Happy handed his pool stick over then went on to grab another one.

"How 'bout a beer?" Juice offered.

"Maybe somethin' a little harder?"

"We can do that!" Juice headed to the bar and returned with the Jameson Riona, and Opie had been drinking earlier.

"That'll work."

Happy and Juice looked to one another as the girl chugged it straight from the bottle. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand afterward. Happy shrugged and took a swig as well.

"So that's what we're doing." Juice uttered before taking a pull.

"Ya never drank after a woman before?" Aislinn teased as to Juice's reaction.

Happy chuckled on this and Aislinn sent Juice a playful wink.

"Had ta bust your balls a bit. Never seen a man so uncomfortable drinkin' after someone. You'll feel better once you're nice and langered."

Aislinn went on to take her shot as they already had the table set up. Happy smiled then nodded Juice's direction.

"I like her."

"You would." Juice uttered.

Aislinn sunk a couple of balls in before it was Juice's turn. Happy took notice of the painful grimace on Aislinn's face, however. He nodded amongst himself then vanished for a brief moment. He returned with some prescription strength pain pills Chibs had given him back in Charming. There were only two left, and he didn't need them anymore.

"What's this?" Aislinn asked as he handed her the bottle.

He pointed to the label.

"Tramadol." She whispered, and Happy nodded.

"Don't need em." Happy said with a shrug and took his turn at the pool table.

Aislinn looked at the bottle with apprehension. What she wouldn't give to relieve some of that pain. But she didn't know these guys. They weren't with SAMCRO five years ago when she and Riona first met them. This guy could be handing her some sort of date rape pill for all she knew.

"You can't drink with that shit," Juice warned, and this had Aislinn looking his direction.

"It's strong." He added and went on to sink a ball into one of the pockets.

"Is it now?"

"One ought to do it. You can take the other tomorrow." Happy said.

Those painful cramps weren't going anywhere anytime soon. Aislinn said a silent prayer before popping one of the pills into her mouth and chasing it down with the Jameson. Happy took the bottle from her hold afterward.

"I'd stick to water." He made clear, and Aislinn nodded.

The two men seemed genuinely concerned for her wellbeing. That put the young woman a little more at ease.

"Aye, thank ya!"

"No prob." Happy said as they got back to their game.

Aislinn did as the boys suggested and stuck to water throughout the rest of the day. That one pill was working wonders so far. Sure, there was still some pain off and on, but nothing like it was. This made things a little more bearable, and she could walk without having to keep hunched over. This had her wishing there were more. Hopefully, these would keep her on track until she could figure something else out.

"Damn… you're good." Juice said after playing a few games.

"Aye, sorry 'bout that."

Happy chuckled as Juice had lost every game against her, whereas Happy won a couple.

"So where were you two five years ago?" Aislinn asked, and this had both men tilting their heads in wonder.

"Ya know when your MC visited…"

"I was a prospect, and this one wasn't even born." Happy teased and Aislinn laughed.

"Ah, so you're the baby!"

"Not quite. I think Half-Sack takes that title."

"Half-Sack?!"

The guys nodded.

"Ya mean ta tell me there's a lad named Half-Sack?"

Happy grinned ear to ear and nodded.

"So which one of ya is Full-Sack?" She witted, and Juice and Happy raised their hands.

Aislinn laughed as Tig was half out of it on the couch but managed to raise his hand as well.

"And how old is this Half-Sack?"

"Twenty-three."

Aislinn heard as another man responded. This had the young woman craning her neck that direction.

"I wasn't aware that such a stunning babe had taken interest." The SAMCRO prospect added and Aislinn raised her brows.

"Ya must be Half-Sack."

"That's right and how old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

"So it's fate."

He said then ran a hand along her ass as he passed by.

"I wouldn't do that again. Not unless ya want a good puck." Aislinn warned.

"Puck?" Half-Sack questioned.

"Meanin' she's about ta sock ya one!" Keith called as he had picked up on this and sent Half-Sack of a look of warning.

The SAMBEL president made his way over and pecked Aislinn on the cheek.

"How'd ya sleep?"

"I slept alright."

"Brought some late lunch. Clay's grillin' it up out front. Ya should take the wee one and your sister along. Ya gotta be starvin'."

"Aye."

Aislinn headed off, and Keith looked to the boys once she was out of sight.

"Those girls have been through more than we could ever imagine. Hands to yourselves. Ya might be my guests, but I haven't any issue kickin' your arses out!"

Keith said his peace then went about his way.

"Damn… We didn't even do anything." Half-Sack complained and Happy smacked him on the back of the head.

"OWW! What was that for?!"

"Bein' a half-nutted dimwit." Happy muttered.

This had Juice looking to Happy. He wasn't used to seeing this side of Happy. But something about Aislinn had Happy on edge; Juice just couldn't pinpoint what it was. _Was he crushing on her or something? _But even at that, this didn't seem like Happy at all. Happy went about his way leaving Juice and Half-Sack looking to one another in question.

* * *

Abel giggled as Aislinn tickled him awake.

"You is silly Linny." He said and pulled the covers up over his face.

"Am I now?"

"YES!" He said with another giggle and squirmed about as Aislinn continued in her tickling.

Riona opened her eyes and was looking their direction.

"Ya two are awfully loud!" Riona playfully complained.

"Aye, and you're just cranky. Maybe ya should go back to sleep."

"I would if you weren't bein' so loud!"

Abel crawled over Riona in attempts to get away from Aislinn. He hid behind Riona and was peeking over her shoulder.

"You can't gets me!" He said, and Aislinn regarded the boy in a challenging mannerism.

"Is that right?!"

Abel nodded and shot to his feet. He took off running, and Riona laughed as Aislinn chased after him. Keith chuckled as they passed by him. Abel darted outside the clubhouse as Tig had the door open.

Aislinn managed to snatch him up, and Abel giggled and squirmed about in her hold. Clay was at the grill and looking their direction.

"He seems pretty happy, _considering_…" Tig murmured, and Clay nodded in agreement.

"Got lucky. Kid wasn't touched."

"Oh yeah, Jax would've lost his shit."

"He's not the only one."

"I still think we should've told him," Tig said, and this had Clay looking his sergeant's direction now.

"That would've been a big mistake, and you know it."

"I don't think you're giving Jax enough credit."

"Doesn't matter. He's facing life. Hell, even at twenty-five years the kid will be grown with kids of his own."

Tig drew back a frustrated breath on this.

"We gotta get them out of there. Chibs will be an old man!"

"He's already old." Clay witted with a grin, and Tig shook his head but with a smile.

"They don't deserve this, Clay."

"I agree. But what can we do? Short of breaking them out ourselves…"

They nodded Aislinn's direction as she made her way over with Abel.

"Grandpa we is hungry!" Abel said, and Clay smiled.

"Are you now?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm guess I better feed you."

Clay handed Aislinn two plates. The plates had sausage and hamburgers on them. Aislinn laughed as Abel's tummy growled.

"Better get some food in that tummy." Clay said, and Abel nodded.

"It loud!"

"Thank you," Aislinn said, and Clay nodded in response.

Aislinn sat hers and Abel's plates down, and they went on to eat.

"The sisters… don't they look familiar?" Tig asked.

"I thought that _same_ thing," Clay admitted.

"Could you imagine… having a roll in the sack with those two?" Tig whispered and was scoping Aislinn out.

"Sweet little Irish sisters…" Clay uttered with a wide grin, and Tig laughed.

"The corruption in itself would be _a lot_ of fun," Clay added and went on to make another plate as he saw Riona making her way over.

Clay handed Riona's plate over, and she thanked him. Clay tilted his head and watched as she walked away.

"Damn…" Tig heard his president mutter as Riona joined her sister and Abel at the table.

"Riona right?" Clay whispered in inquiry and Tig nodded.

"Now she is smoking. The younger one could use some meat on those bones."

"She's still growing…" Tig cruelly put, and Clay died of laughter.

This had the girls looking their direction, and the guys cleared their throats.

"Want a beer to wash those down with?" Clay offered and the youngest nodded.

"Go get them some beers."

"Why me?" Tig questioned with slight annoyance.

"Because I said so."

Tig headed inside and grabbed the cooler that Luther had set aside. The girls got to know most of SAMCRO during their lunch. So far they had met Clay, Tig, Juice, Happy, Opie, and Half-Sack. They encountered Bobby back at Quinn's Pub, but the Son was currently hungover and passed out somewhere in the clubhouse. It was during all this that Aislinn looked to her sister.

"Where are the others?" She hinted as to the Tellers, and Otto.

It was then that Aislinn remembered Abel's comment about his father and this Uncle Chibs of his being in prison. She hadn't a chance to even tell Riona. Riona recoiled, and Aislinn narrowed her eyes in wonder.

"I'll explain later..." Riona whispered.

Aislinn frowned but nodded in understanding.

Opie had taken it upon himself to sit beside Riona. Clay was somewhat bitter on this as he'd plans of sitting beside her once he was done grilling. Half-Sack plopped down then moved Abel to the other side of him so he could be by Aislinn. Abel cut Half-Sack a dirty look, and the prospect reared back on this. Aislinn took notice and was laughing so hard she was crying. She reached behind Half-Sack and took Abel by the hand. She pulled the kid back over then reached over and grabbed his plate as she seated him back down.

"Sorry, Half-a-Sack. The lad's got game." She patted the top of Abel's head, and Abel stuck his tongue out at Half-Sack.

"They**_ MYYY_** friends, no yours!" Abel said behind a giggle.

"Damn…" Half-Sack uttered and acted as if he were genuinely wounded by Abel's words.

Abel smiled.

"I's just playing. They can be yours too, but I sits here, and you sits there, okay?"

"Got it little mac daddy."

Aislinn fist bumped Abel and Abel giggled.

"Daddy does that all the time."

"Does he now?"

"Yeah. I can't waits to see him!"

Riona overheard this and yet again that heart sinking feeling hit.

"You alright?" Opie asked, and Riona nodded.

"I wants daddy and uncle Chibs to meet my friends," Abel said while leaning over the table and looking towards his step-grandfather.

Clay glanced the boy's direction.

"We'll see what we can do kid."

Abel nodded and reached over handing Riona his dessert. Riona lifted her eyes, and they met with the boy's.

"You can has it. You gave me your cookie when the monsters had us."

"Monsters?" Clay questioned, and Abel nodded.

"The mean man had monsters with guns."

This had Riona and Aislinn looking to one another. They could easily see how a four-year-old would picture those armed men in black as monsters.

"Linny says she wants to kill allll the monsters!"

Aislinn snapped the kid a rather stunned look, and Abel nodded. She hadn't realized the kid even heard that. She was talking to herself when she was concerned about Galen having his way with her sister. Aislinn sent her sister an apologetic look.

Abel finished with his plate then went off to play with Happy and Tig.

"Mind watching what you say around my grandson?" Clay said, and this had everyone looking his direction.

The president, however, was looking right at Aislinn.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize he was listenin'…" The young woman admitted.

Clay shook his head and observed his step-grandson from afar. Happy was tossing him into the air and catching him.

Half-Sack scooted in a little closer then winked Aislinn's direction. The young woman took no notice and came to her feet.

"Linny…" Riona called with concern.

Aislinn said nothing as she dumped what was left on her plate and headed inside. Riona looked to Clay after.

"I understand your concern, but I can assure ya my sister meant nothin' by it. If she had known the boy was listenin'…"

Clay sighed in interruption.

"I get it. Trust me I do. But I can't have the boy going back home and talking about monsters."

Riona shook her head in disbelief.

"But they were monsters, at least to a four year's mind. We can't control what goes through the boy's mind or what those men did. Take that into consideration before ya go and make my sister feel like utter shite over somethin' she had no control of!" Riona shot to her feet, and Opie recoiled.

"What was _that _about?!" Opie asked after she stormed off.

"Who knows maybe they're sharing a cycle." Clay cruelly hinted.

"I meant with _you_…" Opie made clear.

**_"Me?!"_**

"Yeah… I mean was that really necessary?"

"Think about it… First thing that kid's gonna want to do is visit his old man. He starts going on about guns and monsters, and Jax will have all our asses! We gotta pull that kid aside and have a good ole talk before we even think about heading back!"

"You don't honestly think we can keep this from Jax still, do you?!" Opie asked in disbelief.

"We don't have a choice. We spent how long lying about Abel being sick?!"

"I can't believe this… So we're going to sweep this under the rug like nothing even happened?!"

"That's the plan."

"And what happens when that rug gets lifted?"

"Gotta agree with Op on that one," Bobby said as he finally made an appearance.

He had his shades on but was shielding the sun from his eyes.

"You look like shit." Clay said, and Bobby nodded as he joined them at the table.

"Feel like it too."

Clay looked to Opie once again.

"As to your question… We do whatever it takes to keep that rug intact."

"And SAMBEL?"

"I'll talk to Keith before we leave."

"You really think he's gonna follow through and act as if all is right in the world?" Opie challenged.

"You know how tight he and JT were. Hell, we're lucky word hasn't gotten back to Jax already."

"Because Keith assumes Jax already knows. Now hush it up…" Clay said as Abel was making his way over and showing his grandfather what Happy had given him.

"I gots five dollars!" Abel exclaimed then pointed to a tooth he lost.

Happy made his way over and had the tooth in hand.

"It's amazing what a good smack will do." Happy teased while giving Abel noogie.

Abel laughed.

"You no smack me. It just come out." Abel said, and Happy nodded.

"Good cover kid!"

Abel looked to his grandfather with a serious demeanor.

"Grandpa is Happy really the tooth fairy?!"

"Well, he certainly has his fairy moments." Tig taunted, and Happy dead legged him.

"Son of a…" Tig trailed off, and Abel was giggling.

"You is funny."

Clay looked to Happy and nodded.

"That's right son. The secret is finally out. Happy is the tooth fairy."  
Abel's jaw dropped, and he looked to Happy.

"But you's not a girl!"

"Who says the tooth fairy's a girl?!" Happy challenged while flexing his muscles and Abel giggled.

"Can I has my tooth now?! I wants to show Riona and Linny!"

Happy nodded and handed the bloody tooth over. Abel took off and headed into the clubhouse.

* * *

"Oh my, look at that!" Riona exclaimed as Abel went on to show her and Aislinn his tooth.

The girls were kicked back on the couch and talking about the incident from earlier. Riona could tell her sister wanted to shrug it off and let it be. Everyone was under a lot of stress as Aislinn herself had mentioned and the sisters summed it up to be just that. Clay was thinking like a grandfather and not so much about the situation they had been in.

Riona took it upon herself to get Abel cleaned up. He showed her the five dollars Happy had given him. Then told her how his grandpa said that Happy was the tooth fairy. Riona had a good laugh at this. She exited the ladies room to see Opie waiting outside the door. He nodded her direction then apologized for his president's behavior.

"Aye, I think we're all just a little on edge… " Riona whispered in return, and Opie nodded in agreement.

Riona set Abel down, and the boy took off Aislinn's direction. Opie gestured towards one of the pool tables.

"How 'bout a game?"

"Ya wanna play pool?"

"Sure. Nothin' else to do."

Opie grabbed a couple of cue sticks then handed one over. Riona chalked hers as Opie set up the table.

"Ladies first."

Riona nodded, and Opie just stood there as this woman took shot after shot and before he could even think about what was happening; she called one of the corners and sunk the eight ball.

"What would ya like ta do next?" She teased, and Opie blinked a few times while rubbing the back of his neck.

"So… pool shark?!"

"Aye, my father taught me, and I taught Linny. She's nowhere near as good as I am though. So ya might wanna ask her."

"That's just cruel." Opie murmured with a grin.

"Sorry. The look on your face though. Ya weren't expectin' that now were ya?"

"Not even a little." Opie sat up the table again.

"It might be best if ya go first this time."

Opie bitched under his breath but went on to take his shot. He managed to get three balls in before it was Riona's turn. He nodded as she kicked his ass yet again. Opie put up the cue sticks and gestured towards the dart board.

"Do I even stand a chance?" He asked, and Riona laughed.

"Guess you'll find out."

"Fair enough," Opie said as he grabbed the darts.

* * *

"Happy, you wants to play too?" Abel asked as Happy welcomed himself to the table Abel and Aislinn were sitting at.

"What are you playing?" Happy questioned.

"Go fish!" Abel said, and Happy nodded.

"Deal me in!"

Aislinn snorted as Tig plopped down beside her and swiped Happy's cards.

"Is you okay?" Abel asked as Aislinn was hugging her stomach.

"Aye, I'm fine love."

"Does you hurt cause Jimmy do that?"

Aislinn tilted her head on this. _Surely, he hadn't meant __**that**__. How would the lad even know_? The young woman pondered. This had Happy and Tig's attention as well.

"More like the food isn't agreein' with me." She did her best to cover with a smile.

Aislinn dug into her pocket and took the medicine Happy had given her. She tried being discreet, but Happy recognized the pill and nodded amongst himself.

"Yeah, I'm gassy too man." Tig uttered, and Aislinn laughed.

"Are ya now?" Aislinn teased.

"Oh yeah…" Tig patted his belly, and Abel giggled.

The young woman chugged some water down then went on to reshuffle the cards. To Aislinn's surprise Clay joined them as well. He stuffed a cigar into his mouth and gestured for Aislinn to deal him some cards as well.

* * *

"Damn, is there anything you won't kick my ass at?" Opie asked.

"I'm sure there are quite a few things."

Opie chuckled and popped a cigarette into his mouth.

"GO FISH!" They heard Abel holler and this was followed by Clay sighing.

"Ya any good?" Riona teased with a wave that direction.

Opie raised his brows at this.

"Go fish?"

"Aye."

"The best!" Opie witted in return, and Riona died of laughter.

"Alright, let's see how good ya really are!"

Opie nodded but was somewhat disappointed. He wanted more one on one time. He rather enjoyed her company. It'd been awhile since he had fun with another woman like that. He didn't count the sexual escapades he had with the Crow Eaters and various porn stars. No, this was different.

Riona joined everyone else at the table, and Opie gathered a couple more chairs. Most of SAMBEL had already headed home for the night, leaving just the girls, Liam, and SAMCRO. Keith assured Riona that they were in good hands before heading out. To the sisters' great surprise, the Sons ended up playing several rounds of Go Fish. Abel was starting to get a little restless however and wanted to do something else. He tugged his grandfather's sleeve.

"Can I color?"

"Sure you can." Clay rose from the table then went on to gather Abel some paper and something to color with.

Aislinn came to her feet as well and gave her sister's hand a bit of a squeeze.

"I think I'm gonna turn in."

This had Riona looking at the time.

"But it's only six!"

Aislinn didn't comment and went about her way.

It was then that Riona realized she hadn't told her sister about the Tellers yet. That wasn't a conversation she wanted to have around Abel or the Sons for that matter. She knew it would come as a bit of a shock to her sister and from the way Opie was acting, he didn't want it to let on that he told Riona much.

The Sons went on to do their own thing, and Riona just sat there for a moment. She thought back to when she first met SAMCRO...

**_Memory Lane:_**

/gzfdUAtnXAI

_That old dog has chained you up all right_

_Give you everything you need_

_To live inside a twisted cage_

_Sleep beside an empty rage_

_I had a dream I was your hero_

_Damn I wish I was your lover_

_I'd rock you till the daylight comes_

_Make sure you are smiling and warm_

_I am everything_

_Tonight I'll be your mother_

_I'll do such things to ease your pain_

_Free your mind, and you won't feel ashamed_

_Open up gonna come inside_

_Gonna fill you up_

_Make you cry_

_I can't stand to see you black and blue_

_I give you something sweet each time you_

_Come inside my jungle book_

_It's just too good_

_Don't say you'll stay_

_Cause then you go away_

_Damn I wish I was your lover_

_I'll rock you till the daylight comes_

_Make sure you are smiling and warm_

_I am everything_

_Tonight I'll be your mother_

_I'll do such things to ease your pain_

_Free your mind, and you won't feel ashamed_

_Fuck_

_For me, there is no other_

_You're the only shoe that fits_

_I can't imagine I'll grow out of it_

_Damn I wish I was your lover_

_If I was your girl believe me_

_I'd turn on the Rolling Stones_

_We could groove along and feel much better_

_Let me in_

_I could do it forever and ever, ever n' ever_

_Give me an hour to kiss you_

_Walk through heaven's door I'm sure_

_We don't need no doctor to feel much better_

_Let me in_

_Forever and ever and ever and ever_

_I sat on the mountainside with peace of mind_

_I lay by the ocean making love to her with visions clear_

_Walked for days with no one near_

_And I return as chained and bound to you_

_Damn I wish I was your lover_

_I'll rock you till the daylight comes_

_Make sure you are smiling and warm_

_I have everything_

_Tonight I'll be your mother_

_I'll do such things to ease your pain_

_Free your mind, and you won't feel ashamed_

_Fuck for me there is no other_

_You're the only shoe that fits_

_I can't imagine I'll grow out of it_

_Damn I wish I was your lover_

_Open up gonna come inside_

_Gonna fill you up_

_Make you cry_

Just as the Lawless sisters finished their song, someone hollered out in a wolf-like howl. Riona was first to lock eyes with the blue-eyed, blond-haired biker. He gave a simple nod and held his beer in a toasting mannerism. This was followed by a flirtatious wink. Riona could hear her sister giggling as she put her guitar away.

"He's cute…" Aislinn whispered as she walked on down the stage.

Riona watched as her younger sister headed to the bar and grabbed a beer. _Cute?! Come on Linny. The man is a walking neon sex sign. _The older sister shook her head in thought. This man was staring a hole in her and with this sexy little smirk. _Yeah, I get it you know you're hot stuff_. Riona thought and laughed amongst herself. She set her guitar down then went on to break for the next gig. They had a couple of hours until they were on again.

"Aye, ya two nailed it!" The manager called as Riona stepped on down.

"Hope so!"

"Nah, ya did. Why do you think I try hoggin' ya up every weekend? You two really draw in a crowd. I mean look at this! It's jammers! " The manager by the name of McGregor waved his hands about as it was a full house and people were standing outside just to get in."

Riona smiled at this.

"Drinks are on the house tonight."

"Don't tell my sister that. She'll drink ya dry!"

McGregor laughed and glanced her sister's direction. She was on her second beer already and talking to Liam of SAMBEL. The MC member made the mistake of getting too handsy with Aislinn and Riona sighed as her sister scolded Liam then shoved him back. Before Riona could even come to her defense a younger man with the same blue eyes and blond hair pulled Liam aside and was giving him a talking to. Riona raised her brows as the two seemed to be arguing. The older man blue-eyed from earlier made his way over and pried the two apart. He sent Riona an apologetic glance but went on to check on her sister.

"You alright?" The man asked.

"Well isn't he a sight for sore eyes!" Aislinn said and with a grin her sister's direction.

"Linny…" Riona scolded.

"Linny, huh?" The man asked, and Riona nodded.

The man looked to what appeared to be a younger version of himself.

"Her name's Linny…" He said with a mischievous grin, and the younger man seemed to be a little red in the face.

"Actually it's Aislinn, but my sister calls me Linny." Aislinn corrected.

The men nodded and the older one locked eyes with Riona's.

"And your name…?"

"Riona."

"Riona…" He further pressed.

"Lawless," Riona said while pointing to the performance banner.

"Right… my bad." The man uttered with that smirk of his.

"Jax Teller and this asshole is my brother Thomas."

"Aye, that certainly explains it." Riona murmured and Jax tilted his head in question.

"He's a spittin' image of ya."

"Yeah, we get that all the time."

"Alright, son quit hogging them up!" A much older man said then wrapped his arm around Jax and Thomas's shoulder.

"Don't believe a word this one says darlins'. Jackson will say whatever he can to get you into bed with him."

"Dad…" Jax damn near growled looking slightly embarrassed.

The older man chuckled then patted his eldest on the shoulder. The president held out his hand in greeting afterward.

"JT and you are…"

"Riona."

"Ah, beautiful name. Queen, right?"

"Pardon?"

"Your name... it means queen." JT reiterated.

"Aye," Riona said and was blown away that this American man knew that.

"Show some respect son. You're standing before a queen."

Jax managed to laugh, and Riona blushed in response.

"And you?" JT asked as he held out his hand for Aislinn as well.

"Aislinn."

"Pretty names to go with those pretty faces," JT said with a warm smile.

"Why don't you two join us?" JT offered and was pointing towards the table where SAMBEL and the American MC were."

Riona looked to her sister in thought.

"Sure. Why not?" Aislinn said with a shrug.

"Great. We'll order some rounds and food for the table." JT said and headed off with his sons.

"Rough lookin' bunch aren't they?" Aislinn whispered, and Riona laughed.

"Not any rougher than our usual."

"True that."

"If I wasn't married I'd eat him up," Riona whispered and pointed towards Jackson.

Aislinn snorted on this.

"Aye now, Nicholas loves ya, and he's rather yummy himself. At least ya used ta think so!"

Riona didn't comment. Aislinn hadn't a clue about her sister's suspicions when it came to Nicholas. Riona knew he was cheating on her and had been off and on for some time. She just hadn't the proof she needed in order to file for divorce.

"And what about you Linny?"

"What about me?"

"Aren't ya even goin' ta try? That younger fella seems nice."

"They're bikers, Riona."

"And what did I teach ya about judgin' a book by it's cover. Ya think people don't look at us and think we're just some sad karaoke singers?"

Aislinn curled her lip at this and Riona laughed knowing that'd get under her sister's skin.

"Come on Linny. Ya promised ya'd get out there…"

"But we don't know these lads."

"Actually I do, well not the American folk. But SAMBEL and I go back a ways. I'll talk to Keith and make certain Liam leaves ya be, the Rale Bulgarian. We got a whole two hours ta kill before we're even on again and we're here all night. That's a solid eight hours at least, so let's make the best of it and have some fun. Somethin' tells me these boys are here till closin'."

"Riona!" The manager called from the bar and was holding the phone in his hand.

Riona had her sister go on and gestured for her to sit next to Keith, knowing she'd be in good hands. She answered the phone already knowing…

_"Aye?" _

**_"Just lettin' ya know I won't be home tonight. Got another graveyard shift to pull."_**

Riona shook her head and was glancing Jax's direction again. The biker nodded in response and Riona smiled.

_"Another aye?"_

**_"I'm sorry Riona. Ya know how crazy these shifts are."_**

_Is that why I found a pair of panties in your glove compartment_? Riona thought as her husband went on about how busy of a day he had.

_"It's alright, Nick. Aislinn and I will be here for a bit ourselves."_

_**"Oh?"**_

_"Aye, it's jammers over here (full house)."_

_**"That's great love!"**_

_"I thought so."_

_**"I have to go Riona. I'll catch up with ya later."**_

_"Alright. Lov…" She started to say, but he'd already hung up._

Riona let out a miserable laugh and handed the phone back to McGregor.

"Ya alright?"

"Aye."

"Another double shift?!" He asked.

Riona nodded and started to head on over towards the table but froze. She spun back around and nodded McGregor's direction.

"Mind if I make a quick call?"

"Not at all." The manager waved towards the phone letting her know it was all hers.

Riona drew back a hesitant breath as she called a good friend of her husband's.

**_"Aye?"_**

_"John, sorry ta bother ya but I was on the phone with Nick, and his phone cut out before I could make out what he was sayin'. Is he pullin' another graveyard shift tonight?"_

**_"Another?"_** John questioned.

_"Aye."_

**_"What graveyard shift? Ya must've misheard him. Nick's on his way home. Clocked out half an hour ago!"_**

_"Aye, I figured I must've misunderstood. Sorry to have bothered ya."_

**_"No prob."_**

Riona hung up the phone and was on the verge of tears. It was bad enough Nicholas had been somewhat controlling as of late and now this? There was no question about it. He was most certainly running around. Riona did her best to hold herself together.

"Riona?" McGregor called with concern.

"Mind if I have some whisky?"

McGregor handed a bottle over.

"Take it."

"The bottle?!"

"Aye, ya've more than paid for it already with business boomin'. I have ya girls ta thank!"

Riona smiled as McGregor pecked her on the cheek then gestured for her to go on.

The young woman took the bottle of whiskey and joined her sister at the table. This had her sitting right next to Jax. The man cocked a brow as Riona took a swig of whiskey, straight from the bottle.

"Riona?" Aislinn called.

"Since when do ya go and drink like that?!" Her sister added as Aislinn knew her sister wasn't much of a drinker.

"Since now." Riona somewhat snipped, and Aislinn reared back.

Riona hadn't meant to snap at her, but she was feeling somewhat bitter on having Nicholas lying to her all this time.

"You alright there darlin'?"

Riona looked over and forced a smile Jax's direction.

"I'm fine Jackson."

"I know you're fine. But I'm asking if you're okay…" Jax said with a hint of flirtation but true concern.

"I'm okay."

"You're not okay…" She heard him say, but her vision became distorted, and Jax started to fade…

_"Jackson?" She questioned in confusion._

_ She looked around the table, and everyone else began to fade as well. _

_"LINNY?!" She shouted as her sister had disappeared. _****

**_"You should've called me, Riona."_**_ She heard in Jax's voice, but he was nowhere to be found. _

_Riona found herself backed into the corner of her old kitchen. She lifted her head to see Nicholas standing before her. He threw the pictures he'd taken of her and Jax then socked her in the gut. _

"HEY!"

Riona gasped out and nearly fell.

"SHIT!" Opie hollered and was quick to break her fall.

It was then that Riona realized she'd fallen asleep.

"Jesus," Opie whispered as he looked her over.

"Talk about one hell of a nightmare. I've been trying to wake you for the past couple minutes!"

Riona shook her head in confusion.

"What time is it?"

"It's ten."

"In the morn?!"

"No night."

"You passed out nearly four hours ago."

"I what?!"

"You were sitting there one minute, and the next minute you're out, like a goddamn light. It was the craziest thing."

Opie cleared his throat once he got her situated.

"You said his name."

"Huh?"

Opie let out a miserable laugh.

"You said Jackson's name…"

Riona had this humiliated look about her.

"I hadn't realized you knew him _that_ well. I mean yeah he let on that he was disappointed when you didn't show at the hotel but…" Opie trailed off as Riona's jaw dropped.

Opie grimaced.

"I said too much didn't I?" He said in apology.

* * *

**(Be a good sport by leaving your comment/review or a simple like, if you dug the chapter. Thank you!)**


End file.
